Quiet Rebellion
by Kylara Kitsune
Summary: Life at Hogwarts is very different with the Carrows in charge.  Here's what everyone else really thinks.
1. Neville Longbottom

**AN: Not my characters, ok?! I'm planning to do a series of one-shots told by various students at Hogwarts, about life under the Carrows' rule. Here's Neville's story.**

Muggle studies. That class is an absolute joke. It's more about how Alecto Carrow hates muggles and muggleborns (she calls them mudbloods) than anything else.

We all sat quietly for the first lesson, because we didn't know what to expect. She set homework – a foot of parchment on why mudbloods are inferior. I didn't do it. Well, I wrote my name and the title at the top of a piece of parchment, and handed that in. She called me up to the front of the class when she saw what I'd done. Or rather, hadn't done.

"Longbottom." I stood there silently. "Longbottom. Ah, yes, I remember. The Aurors, Frank and Alice. I'm sure Bellatrix sends her regards."

That's when she cast the Cruciatus curse on me for the first time. I couldn't help screaming, I've never felt pain like it. The rest of the class were looking on in horror, but no-one dared to move.

"I'll deal with you later, Longbottom."

Leaving me to crawl back to my seat, she launched into another lecture about blood purity. I was given instructions to wait behind after the lesson, but I sneaked out behind Seamus and Dean.

There was only one place in Hogwarts I'd be safe, and I ran there, chased by Alecto. I flung myself through the door of the Room of Requirement, and it slammed shut behind me. Finally, I was safe.

That's how I found this hideout we're all living in now. As more people join us, it gets bigger, and sprouts more hammocks. The day Luna appeared, it even grew a proper bathroom, which is handy, as it's difficult to keep sneaking out. There's also a passage that leads to the Hog's Head in Hogsmeade, where Aberforth supplies us with food, and pretends to be grumpy about it.

We practise spells like we did in the DA, and wait for Harry, Ron and Hermione to reappear. They will, one day. You have to believe that, or all our rebellion is for nothing. I can cast a pretty good Patronus now, and my stunning spells are almost accurate. The one thing none of us will use are the Unforgivable Curses, because we refuse to stoop to their level.

Got to go now, Ginny's just appeared, and needs some cuts patching up. Despite everything, they won't really hurt us if we're pureblood. Muggleborns, though – it won't be long before they take it too far and someone ends up dead.

**AN: Well, read and review, please. Ginny's up next.**


	2. Ginevra Weasley

**AN: Part two, Ginny Weasley.**

You couldn't call my part quiet. I've taken a leaf out of Fred and George's book and played absolute havoc. Peeves helped, as well. In fact, he took great delight in covering Amycus Carrow in slime. Secretly, I've been doing a roaring trade in Skiving Snackboxes (which are, of course, banned) – Fred and George send them to me via Aberforth, who hands them over when we fetch our food from him. It's just like when Umbridge was here, but far more extreme. One DADA lesson (should really call it Dark Arts now) everyone took a Fainting Fancy or Fever Fudge, spaced out through the lesson. As soon as Amycus dealt with one person, someone else would start. He stormed off to complain to Snape in the end.

Ah yes, our dear Headmaster, Severus Snape. Takes great delight in praising Slytherin every time they do so much as sneeze, but has given the Carrows permission to do almost anything to the rest of us. That's how Neville got that nasty cut on his face, and why Seamus can't walk properly at the moment. Alecto decided to use Neville to sharpen her favourite silver knife, and Seamus was used as a punching bag one Dark Arts lesson.

I know they're going to find out what I'm doing sooner or later, and then they'll use me as a bargaining tool to get my family to stop fighting Voldemort. It's always worse for the ones with relatives fighting on the outside. I'm proud of them though, well, except Percy. But that's obvious.

………………

In the end, it wasn't the snackboxes that got me in trouble, it was my own mouth. Amycus decided to demonstrate a few choice curses on Colin Creevey, and I shouted at him to stop. That earned me a detention, being used as target practice for a select group of Slytherins. It wasn't too bad, until someone used Sectumsempra, and I lost more blood than I thought I had. They all seemed to think it was funny. That's when Amycus said they should stop – that although I was a blood traitor, my blood was pure, and I'd do as a vessel for breeding the next generation of Voldemort's supporters.

They'd have to obliviate me completely before I'd let anyone use my body like that.

It was Hannah Abbott who found me, lying in a pool of my own blood. She might not be the greatest witch ever, but she knows right from wrong, and her heart's in the right place. She and Justin Finch-Fletchley carried me to the Hospital Wing, where Madam Pomfrey fussed far too much and complained loudly about the Carrows.

**AN: Who do you want to see next? Luna? Seamus? Someone else? Leave a review and let me know.**


	3. Minerva McGonagall

**AN: I asked for suggestions for characters, so I'm going to try and work through them in order. First up was a teacher, so here's Minerva McGonagall. Keep the suggestions coming.**

Allow Amycus and Alecto Carrow to oversee all punishments at the school? Severus Snape, our "newly appointed" headmaster, must be out of his tiny little mind. I'd sooner feed all the students to the Giant Squid than subject them to the mercies of two convicted Death Eaters. Instead of detentions, which have to be served with the Carrows, I'm setting extra work – an essay to be handed in the next day, for example. Severus won't be able to keep track of punishments like those.

I know I'm not the only teacher to do this – we discuss it in the staff room when certain individuals are not present. Although we can protect those who misbehave in our lessons, if they speak out of turn in either Muggle Studies or Defence against the Dark Arts, they really are on their own. As for those who get caught out after curfew, those are the ones I feel for the most. Argus Filch has resurrected all his favourite methods of punishment. Flogging, if I recall correctly, was always described as the worst.

None of this would ever have happened if Dumbledore was still alive. Snape wouldn't have dared to oust him from the head's office.

I know it's terribly unprofessional, but most of us have complained about his new regime that's been forced upon us in front of students. They all seem pleased when we do – I suppose it helps them to know that we don't approve either.

………………

When we confronted him, it turned out Snape didn't have the courage to stay and face up to his actions. Someone, I don't remember who, asked me where he'd gone, and a phrase I'd never normally use slipped out. "He's done a bunk." Well, technically, he had. It raised a loud cheer, which was heartening. Hogwarts isn't finished yet. We're just preparing for the final fight.

**AN: Next up will be Hannah Abbott, if anyone's still interested in this story.**


	4. Hannah Abbott

**AN: How the Hufflepuffs joined the fight, as told by Hannah Abbott.**

I didn't realise exactly what was happening in the school until I found Ginny Weasley in the dungeons, bleeding almost to death. I had to get Justin to help me move her to the Hospital Wing – I didn't want to risk using magic, as it can go wrong so easily. Listening to Madam Pomfrey, I found out what Amycus and Alecto Carrow have been doing, particularly to Gryffindors.

That makes sense, I suppose. There's always been more rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin than any other two houses. They've been ignoring the Hufflepuffs completely – obviously thinking we're not worth bothering with. Well, we'll show them. We're as good as anyone else at this school and we're going to prove it. When she was conscious again, and when Madam Pomfrey had left the room to find Professor McGonagall, Ginny told me she was starting up Dumbledore's Army again. I offered to help immediately, and promised to spread the word to anyone else who wanted to fight the Carrows. Be careful, she said, and then told me to take anyone I recruited to the Room of Requirement. Neville would be there and could organise them, if she was still in the Hospital Wing. I agreed, but then had to leave before Madam Pomfrey came back and threw me out.

I spoke to a few seventh year Hufflepuffs, but the word soon spread to the rest of the house, and rather a lot of us traipsed up the stairs to the Room of Requirement. Neville was startled to see so many people, but he soon had us practising spells, jinxes, hexes – everything he could think of that might be useful in the fight against You Know Who.

No, I must call him Voldemort. Someone, I think Seamus Finnegan, said they were calling him Voldemort because "fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself." Now, if that doesn't sound like Dumbledore, nothing does. Still, the name gives me the shivers, but I'm starting to get used to it.

I've learnt spells I never ever thought I'd need, like a Patronus, and some complicated healing charms. Actually, I'd like to be a Healer if we get out of this alive – it's something I think I'd be good at.

But before any of us can think about the future, we've got to survive this year at Hogwarts. Neville tells us to believe in Harry, Ron and Hermione, and I do. If anyone can defeat Voldemort, it's those three. I have faith in them, and in us. Dumbledore's Army to the last – we'll never give in!

**AN: Parvati Patil's story is next. Keep the requests coming - I'm working through the list in the order I get them.**


	5. Parvati Patil

**AN: This started off as me ranting when I was told for the third time in one morning that I look anorexic. Then I realised I could get a chapter for this story out of it.**

I'm sick of people telling me I look too skinny and that I should eat more. Would they be able to eat if they were worried sick about their family? They don't tell Padma that, do they? No, it's just me. And I know that it's because I'm just Parvati the fluffhead, who'll do anything if Witch Weekly says it's fashionable. Well, I'm not as stupid as they all think I am.

The DA members know that – I've been practising my spells even more often than Neville, and he hardly does anything else now. He doesn't even spend long on his homework any more – says what's the point of studying for NEWTs when we might not even survive long enough to sit the exams. I never realised before just how sensible he can actually be.

I handed in a piece of Muggle Studies homework to Alecto Carrow a few days ago, that started and finished with sentences about the superiority of purebloods, but everything in the middle was an extract from a muggle novel that I borrowed from the library. I wanted to see if she actually reads the essays all the way through or not. I suspect not, because that would involve far too much effort on her part.

…………………

Muggle Studies, two days later. As I thought, if you use the word mudblood in the first sentence, Alecto Carrow gives the essay an "Outstanding". Lavender looked horrified until I passed the essay to her and told her to read it properly. She almost burst out laughing when she realised what I'd done. Later, in the Room of Requirement, she said it was incredibly brave and incredibly stupid of me. We all know what happens in detention with the Carrows. I asked her what house I was in. She seemed confused, but answered Gryffindor. I had to point out that bravery was one of the traits that caused the Sorting Hat to put people in Gryffindor. And people think I'm the thick one. Never mind.

…………………

That evening, at dinner, I wait anxiously for a letter from my parents. Once again, nothing appears. I push my food around my plate and force a few mouthfuls down, because I need to, but it isn't enough to stop everyone else staring and whispering. Here we go – back to playing the airhead. It's safer, when the Carrows and Snape are watching, after all. If you're stupid, you're not worth their attention, and that's good, around here.

**AN: So, that's Parvati's story. I'm planning to have Lavender next.**


	6. Daphne Greengrass

**AN: L.A.H.H. reminded me about this story a few days ago. No, it isn't abandoned, but updates are slow. Somebody asked, ages ago, for a chapter from the viewpoint of a Slytherin, and I've chosen Daphne Greengrass. Anything you read about her family is made up by me, so don't take it as fact.**

You might expect, because I'm a Slytherin, that I like the new regime Hogwarts is now under. You'd be wrong. I can't admit to liking Dumbledore, but this is even worse. Put so much as a toe out of line and you get a Cruciatus curse, and any more than that will get you sent to Filch, who takes great delight in bringing out his collection of whips and chains. My family aren't allied to either Lord Voldemort or the Order of the Phoenix, so I don't get singled out for either praise or punishment. Generally, I just keep my head down and do the set work quietly. I seem to blend into the background as a result, and that suits me fine.

Blending in is a trick I learned in first year. All Slytherins are pureblood, with, I believe, the single exception of Lord Voldemort. However, as Salazar Slytherin's direct descendent, he was acceptable. I, however, am not fully pureblood, so every time the subject of blood purity is mentioned, I get nervous. The thing about being in Slytherin is that you never know who you can trust. You don't have friends, you have allies, but even they can turn on you in the blink of an eye if it would give them some advantage. That's why I've kept the secret of my heritage to myself.

My grandmother, on my mother's side, was a muggleborn. A powerful one, to be sure, but muggleborn nonetheless. That is reason enough for the Carrows to torture me. Not that they always need a reason to cast the Cruciatus. They claim it keeps us on our toes, if they use it at random during lessons. They used it on my younger sister, just the once, and she was a quivering wreck for days. It isn't called an Unforgivable Curse for nothing, and I certainly won't forgive Alecto Carrow for that. Given a chance, I would seek revenge.

Rumour is going around that Harry Potter is returning to Hogwarts, and will overthrow those now in control. If he does, I will stand and fight with him, declare my allegiance to be against the supporters of Lord Voldemort. I may be the only Slytherin on his side, but for once I'm prepared to stand up and be counted.

I've seen injuries that belong on a battlefield here in Hogwarts. My parents would be horrified, but I can't tell them. All mail is censored, both what we send and what we receive. All we can do is sit and wait, and hope.


End file.
